


Study Session

by nani_sore (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, incredibly mild shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nani_sore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi misses some classes due to a cold, Daichi is kind enough to catch him up to the classwork. Plotless drabble, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

"You had to choose today of all days." Not unkindly said, but Asahi still replied only with an expression of mixed worry and apology, feet shifting uneasily on icy floorboards.  
A beat passed before the silence was first taken by Daichi's sigh, then his words. 

"It's practically snowing out there, and the heater's bust. Neither of us can concentrate like this." He said quietly, mindful of the librarian giving the only students wary glances.

"We could try a classroom?" Asahi suggested, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with the captain who gave a curt shake of the head.

"They won't be any good either. You've just recovered from being sick, no point in catching another cold." 

"Sorry..." He chuckled uneasily, apparently wrapt with an examination of the wooden desk, noting the grain of the wood and the patterns it made. This important observing was interrupted by the sound of Daichi gatherng his books, strewn adjacent to Asahi. He glanced up, the two of them meeting eyes.

"C'mon, we'll study at mine instead." Daichi said insistently, tone leaving little room for Asahi to protest. They'd wasted enough time here, no need for Asahi to freak out about intruding on his home at such short notice and all that. 

Without another word, Daichi firmly began to walk, leaving the other to gather his own books in a rushed mess, quickly trailing after him.

Once out of the library, their voices resumed to a normal, conversational tone.   
"Again, I'm really sorry about missing the last couple of days of practice..." Asahi began, hesitant but preoccupied with shoving his books and papers into his backpack clumsily whilst walking. Daichi watched him out of his peripheral vision, shaking his head again with a light smile.

"It's not your fault. Just be more careful about staying healthy and make sure to practice extra hard over the next couple of days!" He said, his smile strengthening as Asahi blanched slightly at the question of how hard Daichi wanted him to be practicing, exactly.

Eventually, their pace evened out as Asahi slung the bag over his shoulder, and the two made idle conversation on the walk to Daichi's home, noses and cheeks feeling bitten by the cold and Asahi feeling vaguely bothered at the sensation of slightly damp socks, the result of splashing through a puddle earlier, much to Daichi's amusement.

They arrived after what felt to Asahi to be an incredibly short time, his cheeks flushed from a mixture of cold and embarrassment from one-sided banter.  
Slamming the front door behind the two, Daichi grinned as Asahi flinched slightly, scowling in realisation that he'd done it on purpose. 

"I don't get how you're so different on and off court," the captain commented, leading the two of them to his desk, shaking his head in amusement all the while as Asahi sighed in resignation. 

"You never flinch when there's a ball flying to your face." 

"That's because I'm expecting a ball to possibly fly towards my face." He replied, sitting down and setting his papers up. Daichi shrugged, doing the same.

"Tea?" He asked out of politeness, Asahi shaking his head. 

The next hour saw the two of them poring over missed History and Math lessons, irrelevant conversation far and few in between lectures on formulas and dates and names. After so much detail, and note-taking, Asahi leant back, hand cramping from the intense studying. Like anything else, the same qualities that made Daichi such a fitting captains shone through- perseverance, encouragement, concern. And of course, reprimanding and teasing whenever Asahi messed up carelessly.

On occasion, Daichi would try to point something out as Asahi was note-taking, and their hands would brush against one another.  
Embarrassing as it was to admit it, Asahi found it far more distracting than it should be, and he'd flush and start stammering each time. At least Daichi would just pen it down to him being his usual awkward self. 

But after some time, Asahi found his concentration just ebbing away completely, and he leant back with a soft groan of frustration.

"Break time?" Daichi's voice was surprisingly warm, understanding. A complete change from the seemingly sadistic lecturer he'd been only moments ago.

"Please. I beg you."

That earned him a grin, and a shake of the head.   
"Not quite yet."

Begrudgingly, Asahi complied, managing to get through several more pages of notes before, next thing, being woken by harsh rays of sunlight. 

Had he-

Oh, god. The backache confirmed it, a small patch of drool smudging sloppily written letters. He leapt up, face hot, before being tapped on his shoulder, and flinching undeniably. Facing Daichi before taking a few large steps, shoulders tense, anxious brown eyes met Daichi's.

"You should've woken me! You're so cruel!" He shouted, flustered.

"If I was cruel I wouldn't have put a blanket around you. Besides, you looked so peaceful. I couldn't bear to wake you up. You must've been exhausted." Daichi smiled, equal parts exasperated and amused.

Nonetheless, Asahi was left without words.

To be fair, that was often the case around Daichi.


End file.
